Years later
by MatchstickBookman
Summary: *Spoilers* What if Whitebeard had a daughter that only a couple of trust worthy people knew about... Can she, with the help of the Straw Hat Crew, save the world where chaos has risen from the her father's death.
1. Chapter 1

"Please…Please…" The young woman begged softly and then let out a small groan of pain. "Marco…"

A tall man stood beside her, holding her up as he slowly limped through the field of bodies just lying motionless on the ground around them. The young woman's long brown hair covered her face as she looked down at the ground, no energy to attempt to move the hair from her eyes, and bit her lip hard. She grasped her side in pain, trying to cover the deadly wound as blood gushed from it.

"I won't leave you" Marco said as he panted heavily. "You're the only one… to carry on… Whitebeard's legacy."

A tear streamed down the woman's soft face.

"Please… I have nothing to live for…" She choked out faintly. "He's dead… They're both dead…"

Marco turned a corner and stopped. He looked out at the bay, feeling the cool breeze on his face. He limped over to the edge, walking over some more bodies. He stopped stared silently out over the bay. Several large ships were still afloat after the lengthy and tough clash. One of those was a large galleon with a huge, white whale on the bow of the ship while flying a large pirate flag.

"We still have you… to lead us, Captain. With you, Whitebeard's name will never disappear." Marco said convincingly and then looked down at the woman.

He suddenly felt the woman go limp. He lowered her to the ground, lying her down carefully.

"Stay with me… I'll get you help." He said fearfully.

"MARCO!" Someone bellowed from behind.

Marco turned around and saw a group of injured men running towards them, with the ship's doctor in the lead. They stopped in front of Marcus and the woman.

"Are you alright, Marco?" Shouted one man.

"We saw what happened to Juliet?" Another man shouted.

"Is she alright?" Asked the doctor.

Marco stood up and stared silently at the doctor. The doctor nodded silently and then kneed down beside her, checking her wound. The group of men stared silently as they watched. Marco turned his attention to the group, looking at them with a determined expression.

"Listen up!" He shouted at them. "During this ceasefire, I want everyone able man and woman to collect any bodies from our crew and return them to the ships. I want two groups to collect Whitebeard's and Ace's bodies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The group of men shouted and then saluted, before running off to carry out their task.

"A nasty wound…" The doctor said once the men had disappeared.

Marco turned and faced the doctor.

"Can you do something?" Marco asked.

The doctor stopped for a moment, staring silently at the wound before continuing to treat it.

"It may take awhile but I believe she will be ok…" The doctor replied.

Marco smiled and then looked out over the bay once more.

"Thank you, doctor. Just think… Today is the start of a new era… The era of Whitebeard's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell silently from the dark sky. Juliet kneed quietly in front of two large gravestones, looking down at the earth. The raindrops rolled down her soft face, masking the tears she shed. One of her hands covered a bloody bandage that was wrapped around her stomach while the other hand was pushed hard into the squishy ground. She slowly looked up a little when she heard the sound of footsteps squishing towards her and then stopped.

"Juliet…" Marco's voice echoed.

Juliet didn't speak or shift.

"Please… Let us return to the ship" He said quietly and then looked up at the two gravestones. "You can't spend the rest of your life here. Ace wouldn't have allowed it."

As soon as he said the Ace's name, he saw out of the corner of his eyes, Juliet shift in her place. He looked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come… Let us move on." He said, hoping for another reaction.

Juliet looked up at the gravestones.

"Marco…" She said followed by a gulp.

"Yes…"He replied.

She sat quietly for minute before replying to Marco.

"Where… Where is Luffy?" She asked, trying to hold in her tears.

She felt the pressure from Marco's hand ease off her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"We are not sure at this time. We couldn't find his body after the war at Marineford but that doesn't mean he isn't dead." He said, trying to hide his emotions.

Juliet turned her attention back to the gravestones and smiled a little.

"He's not dead" she announced confidently.

Marco looked at her surprisingly.

"How do you know that, Captain?" He asked.

Juliet stood up, still clutching her wound. He turned and faced Marco with a soft smile on her face.

"I know him to well. He wouldn't die that easily." She said and then walked passed Marco. "Ace wouldn't shut up about him after all."

Marco smiled as he turned and walked behind her.

"You have a point there." He replied.

They both walked silently to the dock as the rain started falling harder and faster. Juliet then stopped and started in the direction of the gravestones. Marco walked pass her and then stopped just ahead of her. He turned back to her.

"Juliet, is something wrong?" He asked.

Juliet turned back with a smile on her face.

"No, it's fine." She said and walked pass Marco once more and up the ramp towards the ship.

Marco followed silently.

"Goodbye, father… Goodbye, Ace." She thought quietly to herself. "I always loved you both."


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet stood at the bow of the ship, staring out at the vast ocean before her. She stood strongly with her arms crosses as the wind blew her long brown hair behind her. The deadly wound on her stomach was now only a scar that remaindered her of what had taken place two years ago. She heard footsteps against the wooden deck. She turned around and smiled.

"A great day, isn't it, Marco?" she asked cheerfully.

Marco stopped and smiled back.

"It is, Captain." He replied.

Juliet jumped down, landing in front of Marco, and waved her finger playfully in front of him.

"Now, now, Marco…" He said. "I told you never to call me 'Captain'. It's Juliet."

"Yes… Juliet." He replied.

Juliet lowered her finger and her expression changed quickly.

"What's the news from the other ships?" She asked as she turned back around and stared out at the ocean once more.

"Each ship has been assigned to an area and is making their way there now. We won't know for certain until we receive their reports on the situations at each area." He said.

"We will reclaim those areas." She said suddenly.

She could feel her angry rising inside her.

"My father fought for those areas so he could protect them, I want to do the same." She said as she clenched her fists.

She felt a heavy pressure on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Marco's hand. She slowly released her fists.

"Relax…" He said calmly. "We all want to protect those people as well."

He removed his hand and took a step backwards.

"I'll return to the communication room and I'll keep you updated through your den den mushi." He said.

Juliet nodded and gestured that he could leave. Marco saluted and walks off, leaving Juliet all a lone on the deck. Once she was a lone, she looked down and let out a small sigh. She raised her hand and pushed a bit of hair back behind her ear before looking up once more. She walked over to the ship's railing and picked up a long white coat with golden buttons and a blue trim. She placed it over her shoulder, but she didn't put her hands through the sleeves, when she heard a familiar sound.

"Der der der" The sound repeated. "Der der der"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little snail.

"Der der der" It said.

Juliet pressed a button and held the snail up to her mouth.

"Hello, this is Juliet." She said into it.

"Captain Juliet… It's Jinbe." The snail replied.

She didn't know what to say.

"Jin… Jinbe? How did you get this number?" She asked.

"I heard that one of your ships had entered Fishman Island so I found them and asked them to borrow their den den mushi." Jinbe said.

"I'm glad you're safe. It's been two years since the war at Marineford. I thought something had happened to you."

Juliet heard Jinbe chuckle before replying.

"Yea, sorry about that, I've been in hiding, working from the shadows you could say." He said followed by a long and silent pause. "Have you heard from Straw Hat?"

A disappointed expression appeared on her face.

"No… I've been looking for him but no luck." She replied sadly.

Another long and silent pause followed.

"He has been spotted on… Here, on Fishman Island." Jinbe said, breaking the silent.

"WHAT?" Juliet screamed . "Really?"

"He should be returning to the surface soon. Might I suggest meeting up with him." Jinbe said in a suggestive tone.

Juliet didn't know what to say, she had lost her words at the news of Luffy's survival. She quickly spotted a man and pointed at him.

"You!" She screamed.

The man jumped in freight and turned and saluted her.

"Ye… Yes Ma'am."

"Change course, take us towards the exit to Fishman Island.!"

"Yes, ma'am." He said and then ran off.

"Thank you, Jinbe. I owe you one." She said calmly into the snail.

"You're welcome, Captain." He replied and then the line went dead and the snail closed its' eyes.

Juliet placed the snail back into her pocket and felt the ship begin to change direction. She jumped back onto the bow, staring out at the ocean.

"I will protect you, Luffy… Just like Ace did." She said quietly to herself.


End file.
